Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph
''Thomas' Adventures of Wreck-It Ralph ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Disney crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot When Litwak's Arcade closes at night, the various video game characters leave their normal in-game roles and are free to travel through the power cables. The characters within Fix-It Felix, Jr. celebrate its titular hero, but loathe its villain, Wreck-It Ralph. At asupport group for game villains, Ralph reveals his desire to stop being a villain. Isolated from his game's 30th anniversary celebration, Ralph believes he can be accepted by earning a medal, just as Felix does in their game. He learns he can find one in the first person rail shooter Hero's Duty and enters the game. He collects the medal between game sessions, but accidentally hatches a Cy-Bug, one of the game's enemies, which clings to Ralph as he stumbles into an escape pod that launches him out of the game. Meanwhile, with Ralph missing, a player reports Fix-It Felix, Jr. to Mr. Litwak, who marks it as malfunctioning. Fearing that the game will be unplugged, leaving its characters homeless, Felix leaves to find Ralph. Ralph crash-lands in Sugar Rush, a candy-themed kart-racing game. As he searches for his medal, he meets Vanellope von Schweetz, a glitchy character who uses the medal to buy entry into a race that determines the game's daily roster. The other racers, including the game's ruler King Candy, refuse to let Vanellope participate, saying that she was never intended to be part of the game. Sympathetic toward the friendless Vanellope, Ralph helps build her a kart and teaches her how to drive. Meanwhile, Felix enters Hero's Duty and encounters Sergeant Calhoun, the game's no-nonsense leader, who warns that Cy-Bugs will destroy any game they enter. As the pair search for Ralph and the Cy-Bug in Sugar Rush, they separate when Felix, enamored with Calhoun, inadvertently reminds her of her late fiancé. Calhoun finds an enormous clutch of Cy-Bug eggs underground, and Felix becomes imprisoned in King Candy's castle. Desperate, King Candy hacks the game's code to retrieve Ralph's medal and offers it to him, claiming that letting Vanellope race would be disastrous for both her and the game. Fearing for her safety, Ralph wrecks her kart and returns to his own game, but finds everyone has fled, expecting the game to be unplugged in the morning. Ralph then notices Vanellope's image on the Sugar Rush cabinet and realizes King Candy lied to him. He returns to Sugar Rush, rescues Felix and Vanellope, and has Felix fix the wrecked kart, allowing Vanellope to enter the race. When she catches up to King Candy, her glitching reveals that he is actually Turbo, a rogue character from an older racing game who sabotaged a newer game out of jealousy, causing both to be unplugged. Vanellope escapes from Turbo, who is consumed by a Cy-Bug. The populace flees Sugar Rush, but Vanellope cannot pass through the exit because she is a glitch. Calhoun remarks that the game cannot be saved without a beacon to attractand kill the Cy-Bugs. Ralph heads to Diet Cola Mountain, an unfinished game track, where he plans on collapsing its Mentos stalactites into its cola pool to cause a blindingeruption to use as a beacon. Before he can finish, Turbo, merged with the Cy-Bug that had consumed him, carries Ralph into the sky. Ralph breaks free and dives into the mountain, intending to sacrifice himself to start the eruption on impact. Vanellope uses her glitching to save Ralph, and the eruption draws Turbo and the Cy-Bugs to their destruction. Vanellope crosses the finish line, restoring her memory and status as Princess Vanellope, the game's ruler and lead character. Felix and Ralph return to their game in time to save it from being unplugged. Calhoun and Felix marry, and the characters of Fix-It Felix, Jr. gain a new respect for Ralph. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, The DigiDestined & their Digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Lincoln & his sisters, Lynn Loud Sr. Rita Loud, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Crysta, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles & Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers & their Bakugan, The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Mojo Jojo, Gaston, Hades and Pain & Panic are guest starring in this film. *The Rough Gang, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overload, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, Naga, Mojo Jojo, Gaston, Hades and Pain & Panic will be working with King Candy/Turbo. *This is the the first Thomas' Adventures Series to guest stars Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger from The Harry Potter Saga. *The song for the end credits is "When Can I See You Again (sung by Owl City)" from the real film. *This film takes place after Harry, Ron, and Hermione's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast ''(in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione already faced Gaston) and ''Harry, Ron and Hermione Meets Hercules (in which Harry, Ron, and Hermione already faced Hades, Pain and Panic). *''Hercules, The Weekenders Beauty and the Beast'' and Wreck-It Ralph were made by Disney. *''Wreck-it Ralph'' was released in theaters in 2012, the same year Thomas & Friends: Blue Mountain Mystery' '''was released on DVD, ''Thomas & Friends Season 16 ''aired in the UK, ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Season 3 ''aired on the Hub Network and ''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Season 1 aired on Cartoon Network. *''Thomas & Friends: King of the Railway, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls'' and Wreck-It Ralph were released on DVD in 2013 the same year, Princess Knight was re-released on two DVD Box Set, Thomas & Friends: Season 17 aired in the UK, My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic: Season 4 aired on The Hub Network and The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange: Season 2 aired on Cartoon Network. *The storyline continues in Thomas' Adventures of Ralph Breaks the Internet. Category:76859Thomas Category:Spin-off films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Thomas & Friends/Disney Crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films